


The Mating Habits of Director Graves

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Newt is a Dork, Rape, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Grindlegraves forces Newt (via threats or a spell) to talk as he rapes him. He expects awkwardness. What he gets is a clinical, Attenborough style narration of what is happening.





	

Newt's attention drifted to the suitcase on the floor, and he swallowed nervously, feeling the gaze of the other wizard on him. It made him feel self conscious, and he cowed slightly, shrinking into his coat.  
"Well?" Graves asked, with a smirk on his face which made him look far more terrifying than he had a few moments before, when he had been threatening to hurt his creatures. Then there had been a choice.

Slowly, Newt nodded. He would never choose himself over the creatures who had trusted him with their lives and their dreams.   
"Of course." He closed his eyes, and shrugged out of his coat. This was alright. He could go away into his mind, to the place he hid when the outside world got too loud, when he was injured or afraid, and he felt Graves undoing his shirt and he let him do it without fighting.

"Look at me." Graves insisted, and Newt obeyed. "I don't want you hiding from me. You are going to stay here, in what we are doing, or I start..." Graves grabbed Pickett from the coat, and pinned him on the desk with a simple charm. "Breaking your little friends. This one first."  
"What...what do you want?" Newt gasped, unable to meet Pickett's terrified eyes but knowing he would do whatever he had to to get them all out of here.

"I want you to talk to me as we do this..." Graves said, running his hand over Newt's chest, pinching a nipple. Newt flinched a little, but nodded. He hadn't done anything like this before - the talking, or the actual...mating... but he realised after a moment that he had been doing something similar for a long time. His notes were in his book in the case, but he had seen enough mating scenarios that he knew what would happen, how things worked.

"The mating habits of the Director Graves are quite unusual." He started. Graves looked a little confused, but didn't stop him so he continued. "Despite his high status within his troop, he is unable to attain a mate using the traditional means of his species..." He gasped as his trousers hit the floor. "Rather than courting a female or male of his choice with gifts and affection, he has chosen to abduct a young male who he is forcing to ..." His underwear was gone now, and Graves pushed him over the desk, his face near to where Pickett was pinned. "To mate with him." He continued. "This may be because..." A spell was applied quickly to slick him up. "Because he is rather drab coloured for one of his kind, and lacks..." His head was slammed into the table, and he bit his own lip, drawing blood. Newt decided that this line of explanation was unwelcome, and quickly changed tack, focusing on the actual act rather than supposition.

"Having selected the individual he wishes to mate with, and having pinned him down, he... he inserts his penis within him, holding him down with his body weight and by threatening him..." Graves was thrusting hard, and Newt tried to keep talking, even as eyes dampened with tears. "He begins slowly but soon his thrusting increases as the chosen mate beneath him bleeds and cries. He continues still until he ..." The sensation of being filled made him squirm, and he blinked as the tears started to run down his face. "He climaxes." Graves pulled away and Newt whimpered, trying to stand.

Graves flicked his wand to spell Newt's clothes back onto his body, and he started to speak, cutting Newt's own words off.  
"The Graves redresses its mate, returns its pet..." Pickett was thrown to Newt and he caught him quickly as Graves picked up a form and resumed speaking. "...and signs its death warrant."


End file.
